


innocent graffiti

by spacebutterfly



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebutterfly/pseuds/spacebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little gestures mean a lot. (Based on the S3 opening)</p>
            </blockquote>





	innocent graffiti

“...Why are you getting all weird about it? Nobody’s looking. Nobody’s even here,” Shinobu was whispering under his breath, but he still managed to make every syllable as scathing as possible. As if worried that the boy’s words would jinx something, Miyagi’s eyes darted around the room nervously, but nothing stared back except rows upon rows of books.

It wasn’t uncommon for them to spend time together at the library. The first time they’d come together, Miyagi had assumed that the boy was just tagging along with him for the sake of it - but his company genuinely had turned out to be pleasant. They could sit reading side-by-side in silence for hours without it being awkward at all. Shinobu was a surprisingly mellow kid when he wasn’t nagging about something.

But now he’d taken hold of Miyagi’s stray hand on the desk, making a subtle but pointed public display of affection for all to - theoretically - see.

“It’s all right for you,” the man muttered back, “But if someone gets the wrong idea...Anyone could just...I mean, if a colleague saw me, or even-”

“Shh!” hissed Shinobu, short and sharp enough to halt Miyagi mid-sentence. “You’re talking too much. This is a library, you know? So shut up.”

Miyagi fumed silently at Shinobu, receiving an equally defiant glare in return.

In truth, it was unlikely that they would be questioned, because nobody was going to see in the first place; it wasn’t a busy time of day for the library anyway, and this corner of obscure texts was unlikely to garner much traffic. But still, it was _possible_ , and it was out in the open, and it would only take a moment for someone to walk in on them and come to a terrible conclusion and everything would go to hell…

To think that he was so anxious about something like holding hands!

Miyagi continued to flick one-handed through the book in front of him, but he’d stopped taking in the words a while ago. It was too nervous a situation to focus. How could Shinobu have such a lack of any sense of caution in this kind of situation? No, never mind. It was no use asking that. This simply wasn’t something that you could make reasonable sense out of, not where Shinobu was involved. After all, the kid did whatever he wanted-

_Thump._ Miyagi flinched as he felt the weight of Shinobu leaning his head on his shoulder.

Wait, was he...was he asleep?! He'd seemed tired when they met up, but not to _that_ extent...Miyagi chanced a glance over his shoulder at the boy. His eyes were closed, his breathing gentle. He really was completely out for the count. It was undeniably...cute.

Miyagi sighed. As time went by he was becoming more and more soft-hearted towards the boy. It was definitely concerning. Maybe he was just getting old.

Tensing a little, heat rising in his cheeks, Miyagi closed his hand tightly over Shinobu’s.

 

Somehow, he didn’t feel nervous at all.

**Author's Note:**

> S3 hype  
> I'll write a Terrorist fic of an actual decent length one day I promise


End file.
